


Ursa Major

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bears, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, greentext, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] When it's time for hibernation, Anon helps his roommate prepare for her extended slumber.
Kudos: 1





	Ursa Major

>You are anon  
>Your roommate is a bear  
>Yes, THAT kind of bear  
>An honest-to-god Kodiak brown bear  
>Your slightly-more-than-a-friend roommate, Chyanne  
>The two of you met early in the year through mutual friends and really hit it off  
>You were both looking for a new place, and soon you were signing the lease together  
>At first things felt as natural as they could be for a human/anthro pairing  
>She may be female, but the species divide kept things from being too complicated, somehow  
>You were just an anon and a bear sharing a two-bed place in the city  
>Also sharing similar tastes in typical nondescript interests  
>After about a month, however, you began noticing just how compatible you two actually are  
>You've grown accustomed to her earthly scent  
>You love the way her fur looks after bathing  
>She has the kindest voice in spite of her imposing size  
>She's a damn fine cook as well, always offering you some of whatever she makes  
>Needless to say, the girl can definitely put it away  
>You've tried your hand at making meals to reciprocate, but it's a lot harder (and expensive) to prepare serving sizes for a bear  
>But Chyanne always appreciates the gesture  
>And she won't take your money when you offer it  
>Chyanne works for some kind of decoration and design company, focusing on the spring, summer, and fall holidays  
>She's paid well for the incredible effort she puts in, and in turn the company provides decent benefits  
>One of them being "Hibernation Leave"  
>You see, many anthros possess instincts from their primal heritages  
>Bears who live climates with harsh winters or drastic seasonal weather changes often get lethargic around certain times of the year, even if they don't actually go outside much  
>This can be dangerous for bears who work in physically laborious jobs, and so laws were made to ensure job security during their absence  
>Think maternity leave, but for hibernating  
>To compensate, many bears are extremely hard workers the rest of the year  
>Chyanne is definitely no exception  
>Still, with autumn already in full swing she seems stressed about something  
>Neither of you have ever had to pull the "roommate intervention" card for disputes  
>You've gotten along together almost perfectly together  
>But today, she's sitting on the oversized, mega-reinforced couch you two share for movie nights  
>She pats the empty space beside her for you to sit  
>"Anon," she says, "You've been an amazing friend since we moved in, and I feel bad for leaving you alone all winter."  
>Her huge paw reaches over to your lap, and you clutch it with both your hands  
>"I have enough paid time off to get an early start to my 'vacation' over these next couple of weeks, and I'd like to spend them with you as much as I can."  
>You don't have a lot of work ahead of you either, and you tell her you can probably call in a few favors to be with her longer  
>A brief fantasy passes through you mind of you and Chyanne as your bear wife  
>Employers are encouraged by the law to give a non-hibernating employee an ample amount of time off as well, so that they can safely acclimate their partner to a pre-hibernation condition  
>You regret not booking your time off sooner, but Chyanne understands  
>"You deserve to live your life," she says. "Besides, I'm going to have to spend a few days just sitting here binging anyway."  
>She's fairly lean for a bear, likely from her active lifestyle, but there's still an ursine amount of adipose to her frame already  
>She pats her stomach mournfully with her other paw  
>"I'm going to get so fat...."  
>You give her a reassuring pat  
>"There's one more thing I wanted to tell you," she continues.  
>"I've already paid my rent for the whole hibernation, but I also paid yours off as well."  
>Wait, rent-free for the whole winter?  
>You tell her she definitely didn't have to do that  
>She just smiles  
>"I would feel much safer knowing you're close by. I don't want anything to happen where you might leave or get evicted."  
>The two of you embrace in a tight hug  
>The softness is heavenly, as is the gentle massage of her claws on your back

>You and Chyanne are all but inseparable the next few weeks  
>When you're available, you're going out to virtually every fair and festival in the area  
>Pretty much wherever there's a lot of food  
>She always has a snack close by, but she never fails to offer a bite  
>When you're not around, she waits for you to return like a lonely pet  
>You can almost always find her sitting on the couch chowing down on lunch when you get back, ready to spring to her feet when you open the door  
>After about a month, though, she doesn't really "spring" much anymore  
>When she rises from her seat it takes her some momentum to get going  
>Her paunch sticks out from under her shirt, making her pull it down constantly  
>She already had a weighty pair of breasts, but now they're almost too mesmerizingly large to ignore  
>Apart from a little extra fluff around the neck, though, she fills out rather uniformly and subtle  
>Well, subtle until she stops fitting through most doors easily  
>For the most part she's unbothered by the weight  
>Obviously she's gone through this a few times before  
>Being around you seems to make her flustered more than anything  
>She's self-conscious about every burp, everything she bumps into, and every broken seam or button  
>But you're always there to cheer her up  
>Plus, she's only looking cuter being puffed up like a teddy bear  
>Eventually she slides back to being comfortable with you  
>Comfortable enough to bring out her "hibernation clothes" and unpack them out in the open  
>Giant sweaters, enormous sweatpants...  
>When she gets to the bottom of the box she lets out a soft whine  
>"Oh no," she says, "I forgot I trashed all my old nightgowns. I don't have anything to wear to sleep."  
>You have some curiosity about why a bear who naps through the winter would care about nighttime apparel  
>Then again, you've always been told not to poke a sleeping bear  
>"I tend to wake up occasionally for some 'midnight snacks'," she says with her little round ears folded back  
>"I'm usually not too worried about the mess I make, so my stuff is really dirty when the spring comes."  
>You ask if there's something difficult about buying bear-appropriate nightgowns  
>Is it a money thing?  
>Is it a supply thing?  
>She taps her black nails together sheepishly  
>"I just...I'm a little unsure about it," she says. "I want to spend ALL my time with you, but that means I'd have to drag you through some embarrassing clothes stores."  
>Come on, like your mother never did that to you  
>You tell her you're going to be there for her, and she nearly breaks you in her hug

>There's a bear-centric department store not far out of the city  
>It's unsurprisingly colossal in size  
>Not just in surface area, but even the ceiling seems to have its own atmosphere  
>Bears of all types are shopping here, not all of them preparing for hibernation  
>Those are the lucky ones  
>Or the ones who are hopped up on enough meds to power through their instincts  
>Sadly, a few openly mock those who wander over to the heavily advertised "Hibernation Station"  
>Chyanne is unfazed by the taunting, instead more concerned about finding the perfect nightgown  
>It catches you off guard how much input she wants you to have on the matter  
>What colors do you like?  
>Does this feel soft enough?  
>Is this too revealing?  
>She doesn't wait for an answer for the last one before shoving the slip back on the rack  
>When she holds another one up you get a view of just how massive the things are  
>One by itself is like a whole bed sheet  
>She looks a little guilty for forcing you to come along  
>You reassure her again, and offer to pay for one of her nightgowns in sincerity  
>"Oh, Anon, I wouldn't make you do that," she says, actually laughing about it  
>Why not?  
>She pinches the price tag with her claws and holds it to your face  
>Holy  
>Shit  
>She just smiles and folds the nightgown over her arm, patting you on the head  
>"I appreciate it, though," she says. "You're a real gentleman."  
>Let's not get ahead of ourselves, here  
>You're definitely imagining what she'll look like in that dainty little number

>Hibernation approaches fast  
>Chyanne is already looking more and more tired throughout the day  
>She's also gained an impressive amount of weight  
>So much so that when you finally get to see her walk out of her room wearing the rosy pink nightgown she's practically stretching it out already  
>It's almost the weekend, and she announces the start of her "pre-all-nighter"  
>Basically, she wants you to join her in a sleepless sleepover party  
>She tries to stave off her fatigue as long as possible, afraid the next time she nods off it'll be for the winter  
>You're chugging coffees and blasting music right along with her  
>It goes on for well over twenty-four hours, and you're starting to really feel it catch up to you the next midnight  
>She lets out a massive yawn and does her best to stand up  
>Pulling you with her  
>"Anon, I think it's time," she says  
>She points to the countertop where an envelope sits  
>"There's enough in there to cover our utilities for the winter, but..."  
>Her dreamy eyes take an unexpected seductive shape, as she looks into your own  
>"We'll save a lot of money on heat if you turn it down and cuddle up with me."  
>Your body fights over where to send all the blood to; your pounding ears, or someplace down south?  
>Is she delirious from the lack of sleep?  
>"Anon," she says in a hushed voice. "I want you to be here with me for at least the first night. It would put me at ease to be close to you."  
>"You can come in and sleep with me whenever you want. Don't worry about disturbing me when you leave in the morning."  
>She doesn't have to ask you twice  
>You undress down to your own sleepwear and follow her to her room  
>You've seen it in passing a few times, but unfortunately you see even less of it now  
>All electronics are unplugged and all the lamps are shut off save for a small night light that turns on when it senses heavy movement  
> Her bed sheets are pulled back and ready for the two of you  
>The mattress is remarkably spacious, even holding Chyanne in her full hibernation weight  
>She climbs in first, and pats the vacant spot next to her  
>You're the little spoon, obviously  
>The night light dims to darkness as she wraps an arm around you  
>It's not the smothering, crushing weight you feared, but an enveloping plushness like the world's largest pillow  
>You can hear her exhale, her heartbeat, and every gentle shift of her body  
>Her paw clutches you close to her as though you were her favorite doll  
>You can't help but feel a little aroused by having your head settled into her chest  
>She doesn't fall asleep immediately despite her haggard state, fending off her hibernation for just a little while longer  
>You reach behind yourself, trying to touch and stroke as much of her as you can  
>She chuckles deeply in her throat  
>It's finally time  
>"Good night, Anon," she whispers. "See you in the spring."  
>Goodnight, Chyanne

>You sleep much longer than you usually do  
>It's already the afternoon when you wake up  
>You would have gotten up sooner, but your first attempt was stopped by a whimper and a tightening hold on you  
>She's deep in sleep, for sure, but that won't stop her from trying to hold on to you  
>You manage to worm your way out of her grasp some time later  
>You're beaming at the beautiful creature and go about the rest of your day  
>Every so often you can hear a snore or the sound of creaking springs from her bedroom  
>By the time night rolls back around, you're ready to dive back in  
>She doesn't stir one bit as you lift her arm and drape it back over yourself  
>It's undoubtedly colder with the heat turned down, and the warmth from her body makes you wish you could hibernate with her  
>But at the same time be completely awake, so you can savor every moment with her  
>There are some nights when you have to sleep in your own bed  
>Usually from sickness, or when you need "alone time"  
>Still, more often than not you're slumbering with your roommate, some of the most serene rest you've had in your life  
>You even put aside your whole day's schedule just to stay with her a while longer  
>After a couple of weeks you're startled by heavy movement sometime during the morning  
>It's Chyanne, wandering around the place in complete torpor  
>She's basically sleepwalking, raiding the fridge for a hearty snack or sometimes making a run (or rather, a lumber) to the bathroom  
>It's something you've heard ancient bears didn't have to do much during their hibernations, but the evolution of anthros must have downplayed their instincts  
>Eventually, you hatch a plan to help her  
>You measure and time her brief moments of "awakeness" and prepare a meal shortly before she enters the kitchen  
>It's a tuna casserole, one of her favorites  
>She looks down at the dish in her drowsiness and begins to dig in  
>Almost an instant later and she's licking the dish clean  
>But it's enough to send her back to bed without much mess or destruction of the kitchen  
>You keep this up for a few weeks, feeling much less lonely around the place even though she's practically unconscious most of the time  
>After a while, you start to notice some changes  
>She's burning through the stored fat, and you can see a gradual decline in her overall girth  
>Her nightgown seems to fit better, but the fit of her body around yours during the cold nights is no less pleasurable

>Spring is on the horizon, and Chyanne's weight loss is much more apparent  
>So much so that her nightgown has become ill fitting even for her  
>You're on the couch one morning when she makes her rounds, and you're struck with a second round of morning wood  
>One of her gown straps had slipped from her shoulder, exposing a plump, pendulous breast  
>Her shaggy, overgrown fur is not enough to hide the dark nipple poking out  
>It jiggles as she consumes the meal you've made for her, catching some of the debris in her pelt as it falls from her mouth  
>You're afraid to approach and fix it for her, but you're also afraid to be caught staring should she prematurely snap out of her grogginess  
>You decide to slide it back on later that night  
>Around the same time, you notice changes in her sleepwalking behavior as well  
>She has a dreamy smile sometimes, and every so often you think she's looking in your direction  
>Her trips to the bathroom become more frequent, now becoming daily occurrences  
>You also have to prepare food more often  
>But even then she's still shedding the pounds  
>One morning, you awaken literally on top of Chyanne, splayed out trying to cover as much surface area as you can  
>Both her arms are covering you, and they almost seem to be stroking your back  
>She lets out a guttural sigh and tightens her hold  
>"Mhhhmmm," she coos  
>You lift your head in surprise  
>You say her name softly  
>"Mhhhmmm...Ahhmmomm," she moans  
>Did she just try to say "Anon"?  
>"Mmmaaahhh...Ahmmom...mm-I...hhhuuvvhh yooohhh."  
>It's slurred and breathy, but the message is clear  
>You clench tufts of her fur and nuzzle into her chest  
>And you return her confession in earnest

>The day comes at last, and she actually beats you to the buzzer  
>A literal one, too  
>The girl had a hibernation alarm all set and everything  
>But she's awake even before it goes off  
>When it rouses you from your own sleep, she's ready to greet you with a smile  
>"Good morning, sleepyhead."  
>Good morning, Chyanne  
>The two of you get dressed and enjoy the company of one another around breakfast  
>She's close to her original size, but a little post-winter chub still remains  
>"I've got some time left before I have to get back to work," she says as she pinches the excess adipose, "so I hope we can have some more time together. I really want to get some exercise in."  
>You let her know you think she's perfect as she is  
>"You're so sweet, Anon, but I've been out cold for months now. I'm ready to go out and be active again!"  
>She really does hit the ground running, that girl  
>But her hibernation is still on her mind  
>"I hope I was a good roommate all that time. I didn't cause you any trouble, did I?"  
>Not at all  
>"How was I...in bed?" she says coyly  
>You tell her she talks in her sleep sometimes  
>"Do I?" she giggles. "What kinds of things do I say?"  
>You are silent for a bit, and she reads your face like an open book  
>"No...did I? Oh, no..."  
>She's a little flustered  
>Now a LOT flustered  
>"I-I thought that was just a dream...I MEAN...A-anon, I didn't ..."  
>You're nervous of what she's trying to say, but also disappointed by what she's trying not to say  
>"Anon...I don't want to complicate things...unless," she says  
>There's something adorable about a giant brown bear tapping her nails together sheepishly  
>"Unless you feel the same way."  
>You tell her you do  
>And you're pulled over the kitchen table into her embrace  
>You're ready to move things forward with Chyanne as you two share a deep kiss  
>But some part of you also can't wait for the next winter


End file.
